


Not Exactly

by WanderstheWorld



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Plot Twists, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest, Thieves Guild, Violence, don't judge all the plot lines, my character is a busy person, slightly insane hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderstheWorld/pseuds/WanderstheWorld
Summary: A journal entry style record of my main character going on a series of adventures, murder-sprees, relevant quests, stealing out of boredom, and learning what a blizzard scroll does.Her name is Katerina Livesey (for now) and is commonly known as Rin, Rina, Kate, or Kat depending upon who is addressing her.I really just want to write something so these will be mostly shorter stories posted on a whim in somewhat of an order. Eventually, I hope to flesh them out into more detailed pieces. I'll be upping the rating as needed.





	1. Helgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Skyrim and all its characters and lore belong to someone else.
> 
> Katerina meets Helgen and does not understand why it was chosen for such an important event or how it was destroyed so quickly.

Katerina Livesey, that's my name for the present... which, by the looks of the execution procession, is about to get cut off.

* * *

So, we finally arrived at this town. Really, it's no more than a watch tower, a wall, and some peasant buildings. All in all the place was lacking in proper security too. What if say a prisoner were to escape? Being literally in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a forest is really helpful to fleeing fugitives. That's it, I've decided I'm going to escape just for the sake of teaching those Thalmor and Legion soldiers a valuable tactical lesson. And I guess I'll be nice and not kill the irksome fools who accompanied me in the cart... well... maybe it would be okay to kill the whiny one along with the chatty one too whilst I'm eliminating nuisances.

* * *

Huh, would you look at that...

Who knew this entire place was so flammable? I mean, I don't  _remember_ the entire town getting destroyed to force me in one direction. Too bad any fighter worth their salt is athletic enough to scale a rough brick wall, I bet even a mage could do it and they're not even smart enough to wear enchanted armor instead of cloth. It's times like these that an old friend comes to mind. 'Don't insult groups just because you're stronger than them. You are supposed to be an Imperial, we use mages in our armies all the time, at least act like you have some respect for those who focus solely on magic or the sword.  _Even if they are wrong to do so._ '

He was so infuriating. At least the dead have to go through  _so_ much more trouble to bother the living. Nowadays, he's a no-show.

I think I see an old barrow in the distance. It's a shame people are too smart to settle next to bandit attracting places guarded by the walking dead. Oh wait, there's some chimney smoke not much farther than that, never mind... I just lost all faith in the Nords of Skyrim.

 

 


	2. Anywhere but Whiterun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll try to update once a day. These little shorts are quite enjoyable to write and they let me get all my thoughts in order without going for something too big all at once. Who knows, maybe this will turn into a future sort of planning for me?

That soldier with the list made it out of Helgen, go figure. Unfortunately he recognized me in Riverwood and I was dragged to a family dinner then asked to speak to the Jarl of Whiterun, the Hold's capital. After stealing anything worth while from the forge I made my way instead to that barrow I saw after hearing about a reward put on a claw. Good stuff to take in those sort of tombs. I ended up finding this Dragon Stone, and absorbed the knowledge from a word wall. Go figure, I think I'm the Dovahkiin. I'll need to confirm it by killing a dragon but that shouldn't be a problem considering there seems to be a bit of a revival going on in Skyrim.

Anyways, I ended up stealing the claw back in the end after receiving such a lousy reward before I cleared out of that shithole of a town. Even the innkeeper seemed a bit off. I decided I'm going clear across the place to Winterhold. During my travels I've found I like places with lots of mages in the vicinity: flammables and fire-slinging amateurs are always such fun to be around! Too bad it is going to take a lot of walking to get there. On the bright side though I managed to find my gear when I circled back to stop by Helgen so at least I have decent armor, swords, good boots, and a cloak.

* * *

Hmmmm... I think I'm going to steal one of those pretty piebald horses. I hope I meet some travelers soon.

* * *

Lucky me! I  _found_ a horse! His previous owners fell on a sword and when I saw Saint just wandering around, I decided to take him in. He's a pinto too! I hope his previous owners can rest in peace knowing that such a kindly soul will watch over their steed. Winterhold is just a week away now, I heard the entrance exam requires a demonstration. I'll have to think about which spell I want to use. When I get there first thing first is to  _persuade_  the stablehand to make sure he takes extra special care of my lovely pinto. Maybe I'll actually get to sleep in a real bed at the tavern-inn, not that the bears, sabercats, and wolves of this wonderfully hospitable nation do not make exceptional multi-purpose pelts. I just was thinking that a bed with a mattress might be nice.

* * *

Okay, so it turns out that Azura still likes me and I'm her champion now. Her star is really pretty all fixed up, and all I had to do was kill some silly mages who forgot their armor. The star goes nicely with my ring too! Sadly, that little detour cost me a few days and I didn't even get to sleep at the inn! Oh well, I guess I'll just head straight to the college.

 

 

 


	3. Towns that start with W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, guess I won't be updating everyday. These last few sure were crazy. I guess I'll just go back to posting when I feel like it.

Yay! I got admitted to the college! The bitch at the gate annoyed me so I may or may not have used a spell that iced the bridge over. If you don't melt the ice with your feet as you walk, you'll just slip right off the edge, whoops. I hope she's the first one to return, it'll be no fun if some one else warns her by falling to their death. You know, they really should put guard rails on that thing. No matter.

When I got to the main grounds I was given this enchanted cloth they wanted me to wear and somehow not freeze to death in without gloves or a cowl and then had to listen in to a boring lecture on wards and what not. Hmm... maybe I am being unfair since I have already mastered the branches of magic... why did I want to go to this place again? It's been three hours and there has not been one explosion. Not one! Even worse, the old professor wants us to meet him at these questionable ruins to help search for a discovery or whatnot. Definitely sounds like they treat their new students like they're a  _little_ too expendable around here.

* * *

Yup, I knew it. Turns out those ruins were filled with the undead, a member of the Psijic Order, and the Eye of Magnus. Yeah, the big bad Eye. I can just see how this is going to turn out. A certain Thalmor creep is a bit too interested in it if you get my drift. Now the librarian with anger issues is sending me off to find a few books, don't mind me while I check out for a bit.

* * *

While I was looking _very hard_  on my  _search._ I decided to take a detour and tour a bit more of the kingdom. Or should I say kingless-dom? Eh, whatever. I stopped in at this great place called Riften for a bit. Set some guy up, joined the thieves guild (now there's a mess), and learned that some old hag is running an orphanage. Good for her, kids who cannot fend for themselves need somewhere to learn and grow up. Maybe I'll check it out one day.

Back to book hunting I went.

It didn't take too long. Just left a lot of corpses behind.

* * *

I get back and what's my reward? Another errand. Great. More trudging through some damned ruins to talk to some glowing blue presence that tells me I need the Staff of Magnus to avert the impending disaster (shocking, I know). Finally got to talk to the boss though. The Arch-Mage himself gave him the go ahead. Well one staff later I get back and the whole place was blown to Oblivion. I know I left in a hurry with all those wraiths flying around town, but jeeze, I had higher hopes for these people. Ancano was not too terribly difficult to defeat and kill. I must say, this staff sure is nifty. The Psijic Order cleaned the rest of the mess up and took the Eye with them whilst I got to keep the Staff. Arch-Mage is dead so that means I get the gig, some nice artifacts, and new quarters. Did I mention the Dragon Mask I took off the Dragon Priest's corpse somewhere along the way? Ended up with one of those too. Real handy these things are. I do quite like this place; perhaps I'll return eventually. As it is I'm off to find another place that starts with "W"! Maybe Whiterun? I  _was_ asked to go there once upon a time...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sure was fun to write! I am so tempted to stretch this out a bit, yet getting into Katerina's (slightly insane) head is still a lot of fun. At least this way I'll have a bit of a plot-guide to follow.


	4. Whiterun

'Welcome to Skyrim: the unfriendliest land of pointless errands you'll ever set foot in!' Or at least... that's what the sign to this gods-forsaken land  _should_ say. I got to Whiterun without much trouble, turned a Saber-cat into a new cloak on the way, but no bandits to speak of. Oh well, maybe next time I'll try the roads. I hear those are _much_ more entertaining. The guards at the gates were total dickheads and nearly shut me out, luckily I mentioned the dragon attack on Helgen. How fortunate the town was still on lock down  _months_  after the attack and is still apparently so clueless and desperate for information they let the first traveller they see in who mentions a dragon.

It was far past the middle of the night when I arrived and not yet dawn so I settled in to town and said 'hi' to an old friend Sam at the bar. I know a Daedric Prince when I see one. I have all the artifacts after my fun trip to Winterhold. I politely declined (flipped him off) his offer to a drinking contest but we did end up keeping each other company at the bar. Mostly sitting in silence while Sam waited for the mortals to wake up so he could find a poor soul to bother.

* * *

When it was  _finally_ late enough into the morning for the Jarl to get up, I went and saw him, tuned him out, and threw that map I found at the wizard when he mentioned the rock. Ooh! Another dragon showed up and I was asked to go kill it. I think the Jarl might have meant to wait for his bitch of a housecarl to assemble some soldier. Oh well. I went ahead without them. A few shots to the wings to down the sassy lizard, grab a horn to swing on top of his head, and a stab through the skull is really all it takes with most of these guys it would seem. Well, I'm assuming being raised from the dead will make many impulsive. Did I mention I got all his memories when I absorbed his soul?

Remember that dovahkiin thing? Confirmed it.  **'Fus'** is my new favor word. The other guys showed up eventually, but they were a little late to the party. I left them to clean up whilst I reported to the Jarl. __

* * *

Ta-da! I'm a thane, I got a house and a servant, and a "I'm nobility, let me commit this crime" pass! Muwahahaha... totally not going to abuse my new status, nope, I refuse. I will simply commit my sins like any other lawbreaker and not get caught. Besides, murdering Nazeem would be bad for my public image. Whoops, I mean, no, that would be wrong. Right? Right. It would definitely be right. One day, I will find him and decapitate him in the market square. At noon. In broad daylight... yesssss.

Hmmm... it would seem murder is not acceptable in this Hold. I guess I will be moving elsewhere for now. It's a bit sad to not carry out my plans, maybe next time, it is said that waiting creates a more gratifying reward in the long run.

 

 

 

 


	5. Purely Self-defense

Turns out Riften does not approve of assaulting people either. A red-headed thief approached me in the tarvern when I was talking to the innkeeper to gather some information. He wanted to offer me a job. If he left it at that it would have been fine, but later in the market he tried to pick-pocket me and I was forced to break his hand in self-defense and then kill the witnesses in a quiet corner (this annoying bitch and a man who trailed her like a pup, doesn't seem like anyone was too sad).

In fact, I'm making an honest living now. Joined a guild. Maven B something (bitch maybe?) sent a lackey to congratulate me on making a certain someone disappear as I was the last rumored to have seen her and was offered a position working with... drum roll please... the very thief who tried to rob me. Apparently a job opening was created when he was injured on the job and I was thought to have "shown initiative". Ha! The look on the red-head's face when he saw me! This Brynjolf is to be my main contact and designated partner on jobs that allow, after all, he  _is_ injured. I totally did not send him evil smirks every time no one was paying attention. His stubborn glare disappeared quick when he was ordered by Mercer to work with me. Serves him right.

* * *

Reporting in as a very professional, no kill policy thief here. This work is so easy! I took a couple of travel jobs to Markarth. Speaking of, I do have that visit to the Greybeards to get to. That old Jarl mentioned one thing or another about them summoning me once upon a time. I probably should head up there if "greybeard" is anything to go by. No need to wait so long and find out the old men all died and turned to dust on me. That would be off-putting.

Back to the thievery... let's see... nothing much really happened. Beat up some locals, broke into a brewery guarded by mercenaries, set the place on fire, and took some odd jobs. Oh, and Bryn (its not my fault his name is too long or that he doesn't like it my nicknames) has been very helpful in going over the layout of the town and giving me profiles on the locals. I only had to threaten to break his other hand once to get him to agree to it too. And they say Skyrim's people aren't all that smart, bah!

* * *

 

As much as I love living in a sewer, Saint and I set out to Whiterun once more. A random dragon tried to kill us on the way but it got distracted when it singed a mammoth and thus accidentally picking a fight with the nearby giant who started beating on it with its club. I decided it was best  _not_ to stay and watch that particular match and headed out towards Whiterun once again. I figured it was as good a rest area as any. What? Don't judge. I needed spare grain for Saint for traveling over barren terrain and a hunter's camp would not have what I wanted.

After all, I need Saint in good health. Gods forbid I end up walking over the entire kingdom. I've got too many things to do to spend too much time walking. Mayhaps I'll try that teleportation spell I saw once. Though, I cannot seem to recall it fully. If it goes wrong I could find myself lost in the void, the depths of Oblivion, or vaporized. Oh well, what's life without a little risk? Once in a while you got to really live a little.

 


End file.
